


Gantz: Beginnings

by Temper_Tantrum



Series: Arashi-Gantz Crossover [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friendship, Gantz Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temper_Tantrum/pseuds/Temper_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every tragedy always begins normally that simply escalated much too quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gantz: Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://flyingf1sh.livejournal.com/16237.html).

**Beginnings**

That night, I dreamed. I dreamt of the day we died. The day were first brought to Gantz. It was a simple day-off, one we had shared for the first time in years. One would think we'd share it with others, but no, we decided we hadn't properly gone out as a group in a long time.

It was especially rare for us to share the same week off, so we took it as a blessing and decided to go travel some where. Fortunately (or not), we decided to go visit India as a group this time. (Don't ask why India, Jun and I lost that argument.)

I remember laughing on the ride to the airport. Jun and Sho were arguing with each other's luggage (more like Jun arguing with Sho and Sho being his pleasant self) while simultaneously scolding Ohno for not bringing more and at Aiba who brought more than the 2 of them combined (mostly of food, games and junk and more junk, did I mention junk?).

Sho was driving one of the companies vans (no one knew how close he really was to the president to allow them usage). He took a glance at Jun (who was riding shotgun, just because he lived closer and was picked up first) to gave another exasperated reply when Jun --or was it Aiba (hmm, now that I think about it, it could've been me)-- who yelled for Sho to watch the road.

Sho swerved away from the lane to avoid a puppy but quickly got back (yelling out the window to say sorry). Everyone gave a sigh of relief. 

But it wasn't over yet, the which ever god of misery apparently wasn't appeased with us not **murdering** a puppy that he just had a truck driver fall asleep (or what ever) on the wheel and swerved over to our lane.

_**We didn't stand a chance.** _

But Sho surprised us with his quick reflexes, an instinct to protect us even at the cost of his own, he tried pulling the car away (knowing full well that it was pointless) and it ended up severed to his side of the car. 

It was **horrible**. 

I remembering screaming. I remember pain, I remember being disoriented. I remember bleeding. I remember trying to fight to stay awake, I needed to.

I remember telling myself that I had to check on Sho. Sho. We had to see if he was okay.

I tried pulling myself up, ended up with a hiss of pain. This some how roused Jun from his momentary disorientation (he had less damage, being on the other side of the car). 

I could hear Aiba behind us, groaning in pain (after all, what else do you feel after a car crash?!) and Ohno was heavy on my shoulder. 

Oh, right...

He shared the same side as Sho. The eldest two bore the brunt end of the assault. Don't you hate how self sacrificial these two are?

I glanced at Riida and had to gasp. An utter mess, that's the only way I could describe him. Oh-chan was barely breathing, his eyes flickering between consciousness and out. He was bleeding everywhere (or maybe some of those were mine....). 

I knew right away I had to keep his tension up (hmm, why was this familiar?), to keep him breathing, anything to keep him alive.

_Oh-chan._ I had said. _You need to stay awake, okay?_

He gave a small hum, saying he was listening. **Good.**

He turned to Jun, who was trying to do the same with Sho, yet with no response. Sho was slouched on the wheel, his breath came labored and heavy (like the time he fell of the stage and I was in the ambulance with him, that was a really scary experience, despite him just breaking his thumb. But I would go through a thousand of those than seeing him like this, right now)--and it looked like a part of the glass was embedded on his side. 

He was worse of than Riida. And that was saying something, damn Sho and his martyr tendencies. Stupid, stupid Nadegata Japan!

Jun and I shared a glance, we were so close to panicking but before we could Aiba alerted us to another incoming car, with only time to stare at it. We were pushed once more into incoming traffic.

Our van turned, topped and barreled. I remember smelling gasoline. I remember our screams --- or were they of outsiders? I remember smelling smoke. Then I don't remember anything after that.

**We didn't stand a chance.**

The first thing I remember after that was Ohno falling on top of me. I pushed him off and looked around. I sighed in relief when I saw Jun helping a very, **very** disoriented Sho to his feet. It was then we noticed something was different. 

We took in our surroundings and blinked and all five of us were in the room with 6 others. We didn't know where we were. We weren't sure what happened except for the fact that we were supposed to be dead. **Dead.**

Yet here we were, alive and kicking--in a room with a large black ball they call Gantz.

And apparently, we had to go and kill an alien called " **Tomato Man** ". I wasn't sure why. Sure the thing was **ugly** , but that wasn't the only reason why wasn't it? Apparently not, it was dangerous and clearly very hostile. From there, you know the rest.

++++

I opened my eyes and suddenly the dream was gone.

Why was I feeling so nostalgic now? I raised my hand, clenching it when it was high in the air. Unclenching them, I stared at the space between my fingers, placing the four faces on my ceiling between them. So close now...

Was that why? I closed my eyes and sighed.

I'm so close now that I swear I could feel Sho's warm hand on my cheek like before.

Unnoticed, the lone tear that fell was swept away. _**Almost like someone wiped it away.**_

= **End** =

**Author's Note:**

> Like this story? Feel free to browse more [here](jaricchi.livejournal.com/4014.html)!


End file.
